


Outed

by Mibani



Series: What a Sansasional Boyfriend [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Dominance, M/M, Magic, Other, Porn With Plot, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-True Route, Reader-Insert, Second Person, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mibani/pseuds/Mibani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're transgender and you're damn proud of it, but what's the whole monster code of ethics on gender? You're scared about your new friends and possibly your new crush disliking your life choices, and maybe even refusing to talk to you! But you suppose a part of you always knew that would never happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no one writes for the transgender readers out there- so i thought i'd throw something together for you guys!! I spread it out over three parts because dumping 6000 words would make me feel bad. anyway, here WE GO

You rolled over on your spot on the couch, nearly falling off of it as you threw your arm to the ground. You were attempting to silence your phone, which was blasting a rather unwanted alarm considering how little you have actually slept. After a few tries, you manage to find where you tossed your phone, and in one motion you brought it to your face, unlocked it, and permanently shushed the alarm. The clock read 6 in the morning, and you were in desperate need for more sleep, however, the circumstances at hand wouldn’t exactly allow that.

You were currently laying on the couch of a couple of monster friends who you had met only a few months ago, with no makeup or binder. If someone were to come downstairs right now, you’d be outed- and that certainly wasn’t something you wanted to even consider risking. You stretched your back with a loud groan, listening to the very satisfying pop that came with your spine being pushed in such a way- it was rather calming to you. In fact, you always enjoyed popping your back or cracking your knuckles; the sound that the actions created was so god damned satisfying that you almost couldn’t resist.

You threw your legs over the edge of the couch, and brought yourself to your feet- hyper aware of the fact that you were currently down to a large shirt and boxers in someone else's home. Deciding you were done wasting your precious time, you scooped up your backpack that you’d left behind the couch, and darted to the downstairs bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind you.

You pulled your necessary items from your bag, stepping out of your sleeping clothes and replacing them with your binder and a new pair of boxers. Deciding you were dressed enough if someone barged in, you moved on to making your face look correct. You simply laid down some foundation and went to work on contouring, making sure to pay special attention to your jawline. Once that was said and done, you topped the whole thing with a few minutes of work with an eyebrow pencil. When complete, you took a step back and admired your work- because fuck did you look masculine.

Deciding that your makeup job could make up for your outfit choice today, you picked out a pair of galaxy joggers and a black shirt with “Bone to be wild” on it in blocky text. It was a gift to you from Sans, who was one of the brothers who’s couch you crashed on last night. Being Halloween season and all made it easy for the comedian to find dumb skeleton related items that he was fully aware you absolutely adored.

Speaking of Halloween, that was the whole reason you’d come over last night anyway. The skeleton brothers had been on the surface for a good few months now, however, they had never experienced these human holidays before. You had once expressed your love for this time of year, how you adored getting all dressed up and spooking the neighborhood kids who came to your door looking for treats. You always over-decorated and almost seemed too into the whole thing, but that’s exactly why the duo wanted your help.

You pocketed your phone, which you’d brought in with you for no other reason than to have it, and your wallet, which was hiding in your backpack. With one last glance over your appearance, you decided you were set to go, using the bathroom before you left, closing the door behind you as softly as you could to avoid waking anyone. You took a brief moment to check the time, noting that it was about 6:30 now- still way too early for anyone in the house to have woken up.

You take back your spot on the couch, sitting where your head was only half an hour ago. You contemplate turning the TV on, but decide that the news wouldn’t be worth accidentally waking up half the house. Sighing, you unlock your phone and check your texts and snapchats that you’d managed to accumulate overnight, not really intending to respond, just to make sure you were caught up while you thought about what you were going to occupy yourself with.

Last night came back to you as you absentmindedly read something about birds. You remember how frantic Papyrus had sounded when he mentioned a small Halloween party, and how quickly you agreed to helping him put the entire thing together. Undyne had swung by last night when she heard you were bringing movies, dragging Alphys with her. You watched most of your favorite horror classics, including Nightmare on Elm Street and Saw, both of which managed to freak the tall skeleton out horribly.

Tonight you had plans to watch more kiddy movies with them, some of the stuff you grew up with that you still found endearing, knowing it’d be much more up Toriel and Frisk’s alley, who were planning on stopping by tonight. That was sort of the reason the bone brothers wanted you to be here today, so you all could go shopping for decorations and ingredients for any spooky treats you insisted that you make for Frisk.

You groaned, stretching out one more time. You gave a low hum, paying close attention to how deep your voice sounded, and then said a few soft words to test the waters. You continued this process for a few minutes, until you grew bored of your silly voice exercises. Checking your phone again, it was 7 now, which meant you could probably start making breakfast without anyone being too angry about it.

You stood silently, adjusting your binder with a huff as you headed towards the kitchen. You opened the fridge and scanned the shelves with a grimace- there was only spaghetti and the various ingredients that were required to make it. Feeling rather hopeful, you shuffled around the tupperware containers and pots to eventually come across a carton of eggs that hadn’t expired yet. You thanked the heavens- because god damn were you sick of only spaghetti.

Papyrus has gotten rather well versed since he started cooking with Toriel on a regular, sure, but one person can only accept so much of the same food for so long. However, your options were still rather slim, and you eventually decided to make everyone spaghetti omelettes out of general frustration and grogginess.

While halfway through your first one, you were snapped out of your thoughts by the familiar sound of feet against carpet. From what you could tell, whoever it was definitely seemed to be taking their sweet ass time. Growing impatient with the knowledge that you weren’t alone, yet unknowing of who was gracing you with their presence, you flipped the egg and noodle combination and stepped away to greet whoever was on their way.

“Oh, good morning Alphys.”

The yellow monster groggily smiled at you, adjusting her glasses as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She wore a rather worn looking black shirt that hung down to her knees over some equally distressed pajama pants that seemed to depict an anime character you couldn’t place. You gave her a genuine smile in reply, waving the spatula in your hand a touch to give the impression of a wave.

“How can you be so awake..?” Alphys muttered, following you back into the kitchen. She took a moment to glance at the food you were in the process of making, before shrugging and heading to the coffee maker. She sat next to it as it worked it’s magic, watching you in hurried glances that you just managed to catch- it was sort of cute just how shy she really was, all things considered.

“Ah, well, I don’t exactly want to be, but who else would cook breakfast?” You chuckled, giving the omelette one last flip before turning to the cabinets in search of a plate. “You hungry?” The question was sort of unneeded, as you planned on forcing her to eat something anyway- you knew how it was when you felt like you could skip a few meals and really didn’t want anyone else to be in that situation.

“Oh… Uh… Y-Yeah.” The scientist muttered as she poured herself a cup of coffee. The whole scene felt so… Domestic. It was rather soothing all in all. You hadn’t had a calm morning in a good few months, so it was nice to get back into a basic routine- even if it was temporary.

And by temporary, you meant that it would only last today.

 

You slipped the egg based creation onto one of the plates you had retrieved, looking it over with a smile. Suddenly, you came up with a silly idea, and took a few long strides to the fridge to retrieve the ketchup. Sure, your omelettes were already doing fine in the tomato department, but there was some kind of novelty to adding something to the top of it that you simply couldn’t resist. You quickly put a small heart on top of the dish, and put it on the table in front of Alphys, watching her reaction with pride.

Her face lit up with some kind of warmth, and she gave you a genuine smile. It made you smile in response. However, the moment of bonding quickly turned awkward when you realized you totally spaced giving her any silverware. You hurried back into the kitchen to fix your small mistake, when you heard another set of footsteps making their way downstairs.

“G’morning babe. Wait, what smells good?” The all-too-familiar voice of Undyne slurred, voice still heavy with sleep. You went back to work in the kitchen as she approached, trying to block out the subtle envy that crept over you as they openly showed affection. You were very single, and honestly felt horrible whenever anything reminded you of it.

The two of them got to talking about something that simply didn’t interest you as you worked on the second omelette of the day, this time seasoning it a little more heavily to meet the personal standards that Undyne had. You topped this one with a small fish and passed it off to the red haired monster who dug into it like it was her last meal.

“Whoa, man, I didn’t know you could cook.” Undyne snuck out between bites, happily devouring the (in your opinion) sub-par meal. All of this praise was sort of getting to you, and really was turning an alright morning into an amazing one. You honestly don’t know what you’d be doing right now if you hadn’t met this rag-tag group of people that had stolen your boring life away.

You watched the duo out of the corner of your eyes for a few seconds, admiring how sweet it was that Undyne was wearing one of Alphys’ shirts. It was obviously not hers, considering the size and the ‘Mew Mew Kissy Cutie’ splashed across it in bright pink letters. The whole thing screamed weeb, which was exactly what you knew the short lizard was- no matter how much she tried to deny it.

“Well, I mean, we all have hobbies, right?” You reply, putting the next bed of eggs on for whoever decided to wake up next. You didn’t have to wonder how long they’d be for more than a minute, because the unmistakable sound of Papyrus’ door being thrown open was a tell-all.

For Papyrus, you did your damnedest to doodle his face on the omelette. You weren’t exactly picasso, but you were rather proud of your work. The sweet skeleton was in your face almost immediately after making his way down the stairs, complimenting your clever use of his ‘perfect pasta’ and ‘beautiful portrait’ gracing his meal. It filled you with joy knowing that something so simple would get this much praise from your friends.

God you cared about them.

God you were scared about them catching on.

 

“Hey, Papyrus?” You open your question somewhat softly as you begin on your next ‘masterpiece’. Said childish skeleton abruptly swallowed the bite he was working on and darted his skull around to attempt eye contact with you.

“Yes, friend?” The booming voice of Papyrus practically shouted, which caught you off guard, causing you to flinch a little at the volume. You always hated loud noises, and this skeleton was definitely going to be the death of you-- if not just a source of a few unnecessary panic attacks.

“Do you know when Sans’ll be waking up? Should I make him one too?” You sputter out, still recovering from the abrupt response from Papyrus. If you hadn’t believed in magic prior to this exact moment, you would have for sure now, as the ever smiling face of the shorter skeleton was just barely picked up out of your peripherals- which had you do a little double take that only he seemed to notice. You kind of hated that. “S-Speak of the devil…”

“...and he doth appear.” Sans finished, giving you a sly wink that you desperately wish you hadn’t noticed. It was always the little things that set you off about him, the way he always knew how to make you smile, or cheer you up when you felt down… It kind of made you feel wanted, which was always a plus when life was getting rather harsh on you- shit, you’re thinking too much and the food is burning.

You snap yourself out of it with that anxious guess, and flip the (thankfully unburnt) omelette with a wide smile. You’ve done a lot of work in this short morning, and you suppose it’s just motivating you to keep going. Everything about how your friends have been treating you has you so flustered and happy- it’s worth every moment you worry about it.

“So, it smells pretty good in here. What’s cookin’?” You could have sworn you heard a ‘good looking’ under Sans’ breath, but you could just be imagining it. You make an attempt to fight the wider smile that forces itself forward at the thought, but it’s completely in vain. You’re beaming at Sans as you hastily grab the second to last plate you’ll need this morning, transferring the mess of eggs and noodles to it, and marking it with a well thought out ‘SANS’.

“Just some omelettes. I personally think they’re eggcellent.” You quip as you pass the plate to the short skeleton, who just gazes at it with wide eyes for a moment- silently asking if it’s actually for him, or just a big joke. You give him as reassuring of a smile as you can while forcing it into his hands, and eventually he takes it, a sincere expression lighting up his features as he carries himself to the dinner table to enjoy it with the rest of your friends.

You’re almost disappointed he didn’t give you a pun back as you make your own omelette.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone was properly fed (Undyne and Papyrus unsurprisingly wanted seconds) and dressed, you all went out and bought a bunch of various craft store halloween decorations and some stuff to make your own. You even managed to get ingredients for everything you wanted to bake or mix for when the time came. Sans and Papyrus were unwilling to let you pay for anything, claiming that it was all for their house and their party, which you could suppose was fair enough, but it still left you a little hollow- like you were stealing from them.

 

A few hours and a lot of elbow grease later, you had managed to put up all of the decorations, and Frisk was only thirty minutes off. Everything was perfect.

 

You find yourself alone in the kitchen, getting all of the things set out to make this really interesting pumpkin cream pie you found in an old reader's digest from the1970’s. All of the bowls and mixing devices are out and ready for you to ask for Frisk to ‘help’ (which will mainly be the kid doing all of the fun stuff, such as mixing and pouring) so you really don’t have anything else to do.

Undyne and Papyrus are watching a movie in the other room that you can’t really hear from your spot on the counter. You don’t really care anyway. You’ve had a long and exciting day, and taking a break with your favorite brand of soda just felt like the right idea. You idly played on your phone while just sitting down and relaxing. You had gotten a cute pun about being close to your location from Toriel, which you replied to with ‘I’ve done a skeleTON of work, and am excited to see you! <3”.

“Hey.” You acknowledge Sans’ voice with a nod as you wrap up your text and send it. You put your phone away and take a brief look around the room to look for the skeleton. You find him propped up against the sink (which you were glad you convinced Papyrus to not expand like he did back in Snowdin), looking at you with purpose- like he has a question. “So, again, thanks for giving us a hand with this whole thing.”

You smile in reply, pushing yourself down from the counter to just lean against it. “Don’t even mention it. Thank you guys for listening to me go off about how interesting I find society’s fascination with monsters yet blatant disrespect for them.” You chuckle, and he does the same. It’s comfortable, like you’ve known him your whole life.

“I… Uh… I wanted to ask you something…” The short monster begins, scratching the back of his head with a shy smile. Your heart jumps at the implications- because if this is a confession you’re so not ready. There are a lot of things you haven’t told him and- “You’re… You’re not a born male, right? Sorry, I’m not exactly sure how humans work yet… Heh…”

You sigh, your entire world coming down on you at that exact moment. Everything you thought would happen if this came up has completely flown away, your worst assumptions being thrown out the window- if you had known it would just be a confused group of monsters asking basic (if not somewhat transphobic) questions, you’d have come out almost immediately. Sans notices your internal struggle and softens up, fearing he might have hurt you.

“D-Did I… Did I say something that was rude?” His voice is soft, and he approaches slowly. You’re flustered, unsure of how to reply. Realistically, he didn’t offend you or say anything that would lead you to believe he didn’t actually want to know, so you decide to give him a chance. His slow steps stop just short of you, leaving you next to each other, leaning against the filled counter space for support.

“No, Sans, I just… Yes, I’m a born male, however, I was born with a vagina, which is typically considered the female reproductive organ. I was never, nor will I ever be, a female, however.” You slowly recite, making sure he understands every point of your brief response. He takes just a moment to process it, then shrugs.

 

“So, humanity expects you to be a gender at birth, even if that’s complete bullshit and not who you are at all?”

 

You’re completely taken aback by the harshness of his question, but then you suppose it wouldn’t be too crazy for a system of genderless monsters to grow and accept without the harsh eyes of humanity’s roles for said genders. Maybe it was just a human thing to be an asshole in general. In the end, you nod, and he hums.

“That’s fucked up.” Sans comments, dropping the topic. You think about how nice it must be to live outside a society that deems you horrific or insane for who you are, but assume if you kept on it for too long you’d be here thinking about more bullshit arguments for ignorant humans. So, the two of you just sit in a somewhat awkward silence for a few minutes more.

While you zone out, thinking of things to talk about, you completely space how close the skeleton has managed to get until the fluffy edges of his hood brush your arm. You can’t help but think of all of the nights you’ve spent afraid of him beating you half to death for being different, and all of the nights you’ve spent imagining how his bones would feel against your flesh, and it’s fucking with you hard. You’re in between turned on and horrified as he seems to do nothing but get closer… It’s suffocating.

“You’re wearing the shirt I got you.” Sans mutters, barely audible if you weren’t listening for his voice. You squirm a little, subtly moving just a touch closer, which he notices even if you didn’t pray he didn’t. You half turn, facing him with a light blush gracing your cheeks, avoiding his eyes, which are off in the distance, only occasionally glancing your way.

“S-Sans… I…” You breathe, leaning in ever so slowly as he turns his head to meet you. Your heart stops in your chest as his eyes slide closed, and for a moment you’re 100% nerves. You push forward just a little more, meer centimeters between your lips and his teeth- you close your eyes, take one deep breath and-...

There’s a knock on the door, which pulls you out of your reverie so hard you can almost pretend it never happened. You rush to the door, face flushed and hands shaking, opening it up to an overly excited Frisk in a half made vampire costume and a Toriel in something quite similar. You invite them inside with a forced smile, stepping aside while you hold the door. In the moment, you scan the kitchen for Sans, but find him nowhere to be found- which by now is typical, you assume.

The kid practically tackles Papyrus to the ground as you softly shut the door to avoid letting any more of the October chill take hold of the home. Toriel quickly reprimands them for the action, while displaying an expression that obviously showed her care for the child. It warmed your heart watching them all interact and play like they were all nothing more than a few years old. The way Frisk would ask for piggyback rides from Undyne, then put out their arms and pretend to fly just made you melt- it was all so sweet, so… So human.

 

Well, monster.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the finale will be soon, and i promise an actually satisfying ending to this shitty work. i P O M I S E


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was huddled up on the sofa for a good bit of the night. After you had made sweets with Frisk (which was the first thing they wanted to do), it was already late enough for Toriel to justify leaving. She did promise to be back for the party at noon, which was a plus, but of course, everyone knew that all of the cute Halloween movies you had picked out would not go to waste.

Alphys and Undyne went to bed about twenty minutes ago, and Papyrus had just ushered himself to bed, which just left you and Sans under a thick comforter to ride out the rest of good ol’ Nightmare Before Christmas. He had stopped creating commentary when his brother announced his departure, and that had you nothing but nervous.

 

The skeleton had already sat next to you for most of the night, god knows it could only go downhill from here.

 

“So…” His bassy voice softly resonated from your right, allowing a gentle shiver to sneak down your spine. Your nerves were lit up like a christmas tree, and you were overly aware of how close he was to you. You know what’s coming next, you can feel the tone of his voice pin you down like a deer under headlights, but you’re still not ready when he finally says- “I think you’re really cute.”

You sputter a little, letting out a very soft thank you in reply. Your face is red, you’re sure, but the room is dark enough for it to not matter. He shifts, and for a moment you’re showered in relief, but really, it was all a sham, as he’s now sitting in a better position to look at you- still as close.

“You know-... I know very little about human genitalia…” He begins, softly trailing off as his confidence in whatever grand plan he had falters. You have half a mind to find it adorable how flustered he seems about this whole thing, now, you may be a complete mess right now, but at least you know how to play your role, make him believe that you’re as sure of yourself now than you have ever been-- here you are, thinking in tangents again… You remind yourself to stop that, especially in times as dire as these.

You chuckle lightly in reply, mentally prepping a few things he might want to know to discuss. You shift your body just a touch, closing your eyes as you scoot to the corner of the cushion to swing your legs onto the couch for comfort as you get into your speech- however, there’s some motion right in front of your eyes that triggers instincts to tell you to open them, which you ignore.

Once you’re rather kindly situated, legs flat against the cushions you finally open your eyes to the face of Sans, who couldn’t be more than a few centimeters from you. You gasp, and push yourself into the couch in fright and anxiety- your dreams are all coming true at once and you’re unsure of how you should be handling it.

 

“...Wanna help me learn?”

 

The way he says it sends chills down your spine and heat through your blood. His voice is soaking with desire and a hint of curiosity, and it drives you absolutely wild. You don’t think about it anymore as you mash your faces together, lips against teeth, cheek against bone. You lick lightly at his jawline and wrap your hands around his neck…

He’s startled and doesn’t exactly respond at first, and you begin to think that this might feel unpleasant to him until you brush your hand against the back of his cervical vertebrae and he fucking loses it. A harsh groan slips from his throat and shakes you to your very core, it’s addictive.

You take advantage of the power dynamic being flipped, and sit up, pushing the skeleton down on to his back as you end up on top of him, sitting carefully between his legs. You push at the sides of his jacket, helping him slip it off while planting featherlight kisses on his cheekbones.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this…” You manage to squeeze out between pecks, all while trying to make as much of Sans available to you as possible. Once his jacket is out of the way, you shove his turtleneck up to his collar and just admire the structure. He squirms as you leave one last kiss on his nose before coming up to admire what you can see.

Sans’ face is flushed with a light blue, and his eyes are half lidded. You can see sweat beginning to bead as you stare him down, and honestly it wouldn’t take a genius to notice he’s embarrassed. The sight is almost too perfect to ever let go, but you know that this is only the start- provided he isn’t in this for a quickie, because god knows you wouldn’t be able to deal with that.

You trace a few fingers down his ribcage, almost like a kid would run their fingers down a piano to hear it go from it’s lowest chord to the highest. The delicate bones were so smooth and surprisingly warm to the touch, which you chalked up to magic. You wrapped a full fist around the bottom rib, feeling the underside with your finger.

Sans squirmed and panted moderately underneath you, letting out soft moans whenever you tightened your grip on the rib in your hand. It was so satisfying, but you wanted more- you wanted to see him writhing beneath you as he came… You wanted to hear your name in between all of the moans and curses… You wanted him.

He reached a shaky hand, and put it against your chest, pushing you back slightly. You obliged, and laid back once more, this time incredibly bothered by your arousal and desire to be touched. Which, you can say, Sans wasted no time tending to your needs. His warm boney hands darted under your shirt, and continued to climb until they met your binder, which, when you looked up and surveyed his reaction, he was obviously confused by.

“I-I… Uh… Oh…” You stuttered out, leaning up just enough to get your shirt off. The action left you exposed, with nothing more than your tank top binder to cover your body from the skeleton in front of you. You knew it was stupid to think that you would scare him, for christ’s sake, he was a monster made of magic.

You pulled up the tank top portion, and held the fabric in your teeth as you delicately gestured to the hooks on the side. He seemed to get the picture from there, and you decided to rest your hands on your head as your heart seemed to pump out of your chest. He touched the material lightly, feeling along the bumps of your breasts (which got you to gasp), before coming to a stop on the row of hooks.

He slowly undid the binder, running from bottom to top. His expression was like a kid on christmas morning, eyes lighting up at every new inch of skin he revealed… It was like a whole new world to the monster; which as far as you know, it was.

Once the satisfying pop of the last hook hit your ears, the utter relief of the thing being loose hit you. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, and helped him get the rest of it off of you. It took him less than a second to have his hands on your breasts, massaging and kneading them like they were nothing more than water balloons.

His fingers brush against a nipple, and you let out a rather soft sigh. It was more in acknowledgement of him touching you correctly than anything, but it was nothing short of gold to him. This minor discovery had him pinching and lightly pulling on the nubs, listening to the soft symphony of sounds you made in response.

You leaned back somewhat, stretching out underneath his hands. Your spine popped as you spread out more, legs open and chest exposed, silently asking him to do more. When you realized he had stopped, however, you got a little concerned. What you didn’t expect was the sweat coming off of him by the buckets as he glared at your mid-section, which had been about where your back had popped.

Experimentally, you brought your hands together against your chest and cracked a knuckle, which made him gasp and look to your fingers for answers. While he kept a sharp eye, you did it again, this time making sure to watch his eyes as they met yours- white dots in a milky darkness that seemed to scream his desperation and confusion.

Nervously, you grab his hands, which had become idle on your stomach, and guide them a little lower. You leave them to rest on the hem of your pants, and he seems to put two and two together from there, scooting himself down between your legs while tapping your hip lightly as a way of asking you to lift your bottom half, you oblige. He takes a small moment to breathe before pulling down your pants and underwear in one motion, leaving said garments around your ankles.

With the position causing you a little bit of discomfort, you take a wild chance and throw your legs over his shoulders and scoot up. giving him a direct look at your sex. He seems incredibly flustered, but recovers quickly, examining your pink folds with a careful eye, glancing back at your face every once in awhile. It really turns you on, just being looked at.

Before you can put things together in your head, something smooth and somewhat warm is pushed against your entrance, gathering your wetness as it rolls over some of the most sensitive parts. You arch your back even more and moan softly into the touch, which encourages him even further. What you now can identify as his index finger carefully prods and pokes at the various pieces of flesh, and you briefly wonder if he knows anything about it and how it works.

You open your mouth to verbalize a question about his knowledge of human anatomy when he begins to prod at your clit, which turns any words that were forming into a string of noises. Sans gives a coy chuckle, and begins to assault the sensitive nub, lightly pinching and rubbing it… You moan openly, allowing yourself to give in to the sensations. You want to squirm and wiggle, but you just can’t bring yourself to do it-- it feels too good.

In a short burst of confidence, Sans pushes a different finger into your entrance, which is so slick you barely notice it until it begins to curl and uncurl in all of the best places. He somehow knows exactly what to rub against and how to do it, and over time you find your head numb with delicate and foreign touches. You think that you’re done with foreplay, and begin trying to vocalize it when something shifts- something stirs inside of you that you simply can’t identify.

It’s snaking, slithering into you, expanding and contracting as it curls inside, filling you to the brim. You want to scream at how fucking amazing it feels, but all that comes out is a whisper. The appendage assaults every inch of your insides, swelling to an almost ungodly size and then shrinking into something barely noticeable again and again… Then, it’s just… Gone.

You whine, and Sans shimmies your legs off of his shoulders, pushing himself back against the other arm of the couch. You envy the fact that he’s still wearing clothes as you adjust yourself to linger next to him. You kneel as he sits there, processing information silently. You’re almost afraid you’ve freaked him out.

“Can I try something?” He asks completely out of the blue. You look up to his eyes, and see something stir. He seems afraid to do whatever it is he’s thinking about doing, but dammit you’re down for anything he’s willing to throw at you after that strange tentacle(?) experience that you aren’t even sure was his doing.

“Knock yourself out.” You reply, voice shaking with either arousal or fear (probably both). He sighs, and pulls his shorts off, placing them on the coffee table. He gestures you forward, to sit between his legs as he’d just done for you- you’re curious, seeing nothing but bone, you assume there’s a catch to this, so you wait. He gives you a weak smile, and closes his eyes, blue magic sparking from his hands and pelvis, you watch, mystified as something begins to take form…

 

It’s… It’s…

 

The cyan myst of magic had left behind this curious little blue vagina, which you assumed was a brand new concept to the skeleton judging by how nervously he looked over the creation. He gestured to it with a bit of desperation, and honestly, you’ve had weirder partners in the past so, why the hell not?

You waste no time putting your talents to work, dipping down to give the whole thing a quick run over. The slightly transparent blue film that seeped from the plump folds was slick, yes, but it felt rather unreal, like it didn’t exist at all. You assumed it was a magic thing, but it still fascinated you all the same.

You lift your head to double check Sans’ expression, which was a wonderful sight and had your body seizing up with light waves of arousal. His cheekbones sported a bright blue, and his eyes were half-lidded, trained on your every movement, which gave you an idea.

You stuck your right index finger into your mouth, making a show of sucking on it to wet the digit with your saliva, which caused Sans to groan impatiently. You smirked, and pulled the lubricated pointer from your lips with an exaggerated pop, which drew another soft moan from the skeleton beneath you. It was empowering.

With a swift motion, you put the soaked finger against Sans’ ghostly clit, feeling around the area of the strange magical phenomenon. The more you gently massaged at the cyan hole, the less you understood about the texture against your fingertips- it was almost as if you were touching the surface of water without breaking it. You continued your gentle assault, reveling in the symphony of moans that slipped from your partner all the while.

“G-God… Y-You… F-Fuck…” He breathed, voice heavy with strain; you assumed it was because he was trying so desperately to keep his whimpers in. The more you teased, however, the more he began to unravel. Going from light noises that were nothing less than music to your ears to almost yelling out his exclamations. The biggest hint that you seemed to be on the right track was the audible sound of his hole contracting as he continued to get only wetter and wetter.

 

You weren’t sure how much more of this he could take.

 

Out of a horrible rush of curiosity, and the realization that Sans’ orgasm was fast approaching, you pull your hand from him, which elicits an ungodly whine from the skeleton. You dare a glance at his face, only to find him sweating profusely and nearly completely blue. The sight went directly to your clit in a shot of electricity that confirmed the only thing you’d really been lingering on all night…

 

You wanted to fuck the skeleton.

 

You adjust your position on the couch, so you can lay on your stomach, and nuzzle your face into Sans’ inner thigh, making sure to breathe heavily onto his dripping slit. You can feel him shaking against you ever so slightly, which just serves to turn you on even further.

“Wh-Wh-... What are you doing?” He squeaks, voice quivering and unsure. You can feel your heart banging in your chest as you stare down the magical cunt, so sure yet so apprehensive. Most of your mind is screaming for you to stop, no, this is too weird it tells you. However, the other minority is invested, so curious and completely convinced that this is right.

“I-... I have no idea.” You mutter back, throwing your anxieties to the wind and diving into his sopping wet folds. You lick and kiss at his clit for what you feel is an eternity, trying to place his flavor but failing horribly. It’s not normal, not by any stretch of the imagination. The only word you could use to describe it would be bittersweet, almost like blueberries.

The entire time you spend with your nose against Sans’ pelvis, he seems to do nothing but make noise. It’s down to completely incoherent babble. You casually slip two of your dominant hand’s digits into his hole, and that’s when he fucking loses it.  It’s a string of curses and praise that comes completely out of left field as you feel his walls tighten and give a final spasm around you.

Having mercy on the obviously overstimulated skeleton, you pull yourself away from his ethereal genitals after a few extra licks. You push yourself to your knees to examine him once more, only to find him completely gone.

You whip your head around the room, using your eyes to examine every last place in the room he might be. You suddenly feel incredibly naked without anyone to take your attention away from your lack of clothing and feel a sense of dread wash over you.

You freeze, timidly giving the room one last scan without moving your neck- not daring to move.

 

You blink.

 

When your eyes open, the once sweaty and flushed face of Sans blocks your view, and you’re suddenly very aware of the warmth pressing against your entrance. You have no time to process the situation before said warmth is furiously thrust into you. It’s somewhat average length, but thicker than anything you’ve ever had inside of you, which leaves a borderline painful pressure that you simply adore.

It begins to move fast and hard, giving you no time to adjust to the size of it, which you can admit only serves to turn you on more. You throw your head back, experiencing a wave with every haphazard thrust. You let your jaw hang open, and tongue fly free as you moan and gasp in time with the motions.

“Y-You fucking know how hot you are? H-How badly I’ve wanted to do this?” Sans’ gruff voice mutters into your ear, thick and husky. You could drown in it. “You’re so tight… I-It’s a wonder you’re still single…” He continues, breath becoming more frantic. “G-God, if I would have known you’d feel this good, I would have fucked you night one… J-Jesus…”

Everything feels too hot, and your body feels too sensitive for the assault it’s receiving. You’re fully aware that at this rate, you’re going to cum within the next minute. The combination of rough thrusts and sexual praise was way too much for you all at once- you let out a few more loud moans before practically screaming with your orgasm.

Your eyes slid shut as the last few gentle thrusts came to ride it out with you, and you found yourself overcome with drowsiness once all had faded. No more words were exchanged between the two of you, Sans just nuzzled into your neck before heading upstairs for bed.

It left you somewhat upset, yet satisfied all the same- but, you knew that tomorrow being Halloween, there’s no way Sans wouldn’t be more than willing to do this again after seeing your costume.

 

You curled up with the blanket that was discarded earlier, and drifted off, spending your night dreaming of sharing a domestic life with the doofy skeleton.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP this feels rushed, but hey, it's done. you can hit me up for some requests on tumblr: (ricksanchezdidnothingwrong.tumblr.com) AND DO NOT FORGET THAT I ALSO DO COMMISSIONS!! 
> 
> nah but really hmu I'd love some prompts


End file.
